Divided By Fate
by Kay-yun
Summary: Separated by the cruel hand of fate. Lightning finds herself broken after the fall of Cocoon. FLight One-Shot.


...

**Divided By Fate**

* * *

Blue eyes stared into the distance as shards of light reflected off crystal. The cold mid-morning breeze blew gently through strawberry blonde locks.

The tone of heavy sobs that followed were unmistakable, yet unfamiliar.

Lightning was crouched on both knees staring longingly at the crystal pillow that now safely held the once magnificent floating city. The distressed ex-soldier allowed tears to roll down her cheeks without shame. Making no effort to wipe them away. She barely acknowledged the comforting yet hesitant hand as it was placed on her shoulder. She knew it was Serah, but at that moment she couldn't have cared less who it was. She had finally reached the limit and the breakdown that followed was inevitable.

Serah could only watch. She had been expecting this to happen. She had known from the moment they had been reunited that something wasn't right. Lightning had always been reserved, some would even say cold, but this was different. Serah knew her sister better than anyone and when she had looked into her eyes there was a definite hint of longing she had never seen before. It was as if she was screaming out for something, desperately longing, but Serah couldn't quite figure out what. All she had known was Lightning was in terrible pain, and she needed to find some way to help her.

Lightning's sobs filled the air and Serah felt her heartache. She wanted to help but it was impossible when she didn't know what was causing her sister such pain. She dropped to her knees beside her, wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck and pulling her into a hug. Under normal circumstances Lightning wasn't much of a hugger, but right at that moment she clung to her sister with an almost desperate intensity. She hadn't expected this to happen. She had been suppressing her emotions quite well over the past few months, but she knew not much got past her sister.

As Lightning relaxed in her sister's embrace her eyes never faltered from the crystal tomb on the horizon. This was the first time she had seen it since the fateful events that followed the demise of Orphan. Events that were never far from her mind. _Together to the end_. There had been a hint of something that followed these words, a glint of emotion behind these soulful green eyes. Lightning hadn't recognised it at the time, but now in her memory it was clear as day, it had been guilt.

"Sis?" Lightning shifted her gaze, turning her attention to Serah who was looking up at her with concern. "Talk to me please."

Lightning sighed. Of course Sarah wanted to talk. She couldn't get away with portraying this level of emotion without explaining herself. Serah was lucky if she saw her sister break into a smile, let alone a full brown breakdown.

"I…" Lightning wasn't even sure where to begin. "You were asleep."

"Asleep?" Serah was confused at first until she followed her sister's eye line, "You mean crystal sleep?"

Lightning nodded, shifting slightly to sit with her legs crossed, facing the pillar. She felt Serah moving beside her, shifting closer until their legs were touching. They sat side by side staring up at the floating city. Serah watched her sister's face, waiting in silence for her to speak.

"I'm sure you know what happened to us," Lightning continued, eyes never leaving the crystal on the horizon, "Sure Snow told you everything I didn't."

Serah nodded. It was true Lightning didn't talk much of their adventures whilst she had been sleeping in crystal but Snow never shut up about it. He was constantly retelling the exploits of their epic battles. Serah knew nearly everything that had happened or at least everything Snow was aware of. She had tried many times to persuade Lightning to talk about some of her experiences. She had but it was always vague in detail.

"Did Snow tell you much about Vanille and Fang?" Lightning heard her voice break a little upon the mention of her name. "I know you never met her."

"You mean Fang? I met Vanille." Serah replied.

Lightning nodded. She always forgot that Serah had met Vanille before, on the beach during the Bodhum firework display. Not that it mattered. Lightning did miss Vanille but it was nothing in comparison. She hoped one day to see Vanille again but right now that was the furthest thing from her mind.

"You don't know much about Fang, do you?"

This time even Serah noticed her sister's voice break. "You miss them? Is that why you're so upset?"

Lightning nodded her head before burying her face in her hands with a heavy sigh. "I miss her."

Suddenly Serah understood, her sister was love sick. "You and Fang…were you?"

Lightning nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Serah quickly reached up and wiped it away. "Tell me? Tell me about you and Fang?"

"Okay…"

* * *

When the cold breeze blew across her face, she couldn't prevent herself from shivering. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, in a vain attempt to stay warm. The scenery of Gran Pulse may have been appealing, but she still wasn't used to the unpredictable weather.

Head tilted upward, she watched the angry black clouds gathering above her. A storm was coming and a nasty one at that.

"Sky's torment."

Lightning didn't turn despite the voice behind her, she knew who it belonged to, but kept her eyes on the sky above. It wasn't unusual for Fang to join her on watch. Privately, she loved it whenever Fang would join her, though she would never admit it, she enjoyed the other woman's company.

"Big storm coming," Fang continued, her voice held a note of warning, "The storms on Gran Pulse are no joke."

"Where are the others?" Lightning asked. The air was becoming humid, they didn't have long before the storm hit.

"I already sent them to the caves west of here," Fang pointed, but she didn't see it, still keeping her back turned away, "You shouldn't have wandered so far, Light."

Although Fang was probably right, Lightning still didn't appreciate her tone, she didn't like being lectured, especially by Fang. Was it so wrong for her to seek a few moments of quiet contemplation? Considering the circumstances. Her mind was a mess of emotions lately, not just because of her sister and their own situation, but also of the one woman who had chosen to bother her during the little time she had to think.

She turned to face her, placing one hand on her hips and tilting her head. "What do you want, Fang?" Her voice was cold, emotionless. She couldn't deal with Fang right now.

"Just checking up on you, you know after what happened today in Oerba, with your sister and all."

"That _thing_, was not my sister." She turned her back to Fang, not wanting to betray any hint of emotion. "And I'm fine, we should get to the others, we're wasting time here."

"Light," Fang sighed, coming to stand by her side, "Can't you just let me in a little? Talk to me, it's not going to kill you."

Lightning grunted in annoyance. She was tired of having this conversation, it wasn't the first time Fang had attempted to get her to open up and talk. It just wasn't her style. Lightning Farron didn't whine about her problems, she buried them and got on with the task at hand, actions spoke louder than words. She turned to Fang, ready to explain once again that she had no desire talk, however her reply was halted when the skies opened, suddenly showering them both in heavy rain. A loud crack of thunder followed, making them both jump, startled by its suddenness.

"Shit!" Fang groaned, eyes darting around the clearing. "We gonna get to shelter, quick," she shouted, her voice barely audible over the storm's quickly rising intensity, "This is going to get a lot worse, trust me."

It had been barely a minute, but they were both already completely drenched. The wind was picking up speed, carrying the rain with it and hitting them hard from every direction. Lightning wrapped her arms tightly around herself, securely planting her feet.

"Where are these caves?" She shouted. The cold rain was already seeping through her clothing, chilling her the bone.

Fang shook her head, "Too far, the others would have only just made it before the storm picked up, but we don't stand a chance now."

For the first time since they met, Lightning heard real fear behind Fang's words and it sent an entirely different kind of shiver down her spine. If Fang was scared, she knew it had to be bad. Despite their differences there was one thing she could never fault Fang on, it was her bravery. She quickly scanned the area, searching for any means of shelter. The clearing held nothing but a few trees and a small lake, there was no safe harbour to be found here.

"We wasted too much time!"

"Damn, Lightning, don't you think I know that!" Fang shouted back, annoyed.

Their eyes met and Lightning was startled by the panic she found within them. "Fang, you know this place better than I do, think!" She urged, staggering when a heavy gust of wind almost knocked her to the ground.

Fang rushed forward, grabbing her by the shoulders. "There is only one place I can think of, we might just make it, but we need to run."

With that decided, Fang pelted forward, dashing across the clearing, "Come on! Hurry!" She shouted, disappearing into the trees.

Lightning quickly followed, running with all her might against the heavy wind. She could see Fang in front of her, weaving around the trees and navigating the natural obstacle course of the forest. Loud flashes of lightning and terrifying crushes of thunder filled the sky above the blanket of trees. Lightning jumped over a large tree branch, immediately losing her footing on the slippery mud below. She crashed to the ground, searing pain shooting up her leg.

"Lightning!" Fang stopped, freezing for a moment before sprinting back. "Come on, get up!" She grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up.

Pain gripped her, blood tricked down her thigh and over her boots. Lightning dared to glance down, immediately regretting it. The branch wasn't all that big, but the wound was deep. The pointed tree branch penetrating almost entirely through her leg. She winced, gritting her teeth, the pain was almost unbearable and she could barely stand.

"Fang just go," she urged, "If you help me, we'll both die." As if to cement her words, a bolt of lightning struck, taking with it a nearby tree. The tree tumbled to the forest floor with an apocalyptic crash that shook the ground beneath them. "Go, now!"

"No bloody way Farron!" Unable to accept her plea, Fang quickly tucked her arm under her legs, lifting her off the ground and into her arms, "I don't want to have to explain to your sister why I let you die on me!"

Lightning could only watch helplessly as the forest terrain flew past her at incredible speeds. It was amazing that Fang was able to run so fast carrying her weight. After a few minutes of frantic running, Fang came to a stop outside a small wooden shack. She kicked the door, allowing it to swing open before dashing inside.

The shack was small, only one room. Inside was a fireplace that clearly hadn't been used in centuries. In front of it was an old dusty armchair and a small side table. Fang headed straight for the cot on the far side of the room, gently placing Lightning upon it. Once she was sure Lightning was comfortably sat, she ran frantically around the room, checking and securing the two open windows and door.

"This isn't exactly the safest place to be," Fang panted, still catching her breath, "but at least its dry."

Lightning nodded, watching as Fang came to kneel beside her. She leant back against the wall, closing her eyes, suddenly overcome with fatigue.

"Hey, hey! Don't fall asleep," Fang urged, lightly shaking her by the shoulder, "We need to see to this wound."

Sensing the urgency in Fang's voice, Lightning struggled to open her eyes. She tried to focus but her vision became blurred and the room started to spin. She rested forward, grabbing Fang by the shoulder. Although aware that she was sitting down, she felt a sensation of falling.

"Shit, Lightning. You don't look good at all."

Lightning felt a cold hand on her forehead, it was almost soothing, especially since she suddenly felt extremely hot and clammy.

"You're burning up, Light." Fang said softly, "Something's very wrong."

Lightning couldn't agree more, she felt terrible. Hot and cold shivers ran down her body, leaving a staggering sensation of nausea. She gripped harder on Fang's shoulder, a searing pain shooting up her spine, causing her to lunge forward and empty her stomach on the floor beside her.

"Oh shit," Fang quickly stood up, pushing her back onto the cot by her shoulders and forcing her to lie down on her side. "Okay Light, listen up," she urged, leaning over her and stroking the wet bangs from her eyes, "I need to get this tree branch out and treat this wound, I think you lost too much blood."

The words didn't sink in and Lightning's only response was a painful moan. Fang reached inside Lightning's side pouch, routing through it in the hopes of finding something that would help her treat the wound. As she suspected, she found a small Guardian Corp medical kit inside. She quickly pulled it open, finding a roll of bandages, some anti-septic cream and a needle and medical thread inside.

"Never thought I'd say this Light," Fang whispered as she lay the medical supplies on the floor, "but thank lady luck you're the most anally retentive soldier on both worlds."

She wasn't expecting a reply, but somehow talking helped her nerves. "Uptight soldier like you, bet you have something in there for every situation, right?"

Lightning groaned and Fang could have sworn she heard her mutter a few swear words under her breath. Fang undid her belt, pulling a strip of leather from her pelt. "Okay, Light. This is going to hurt like hell, so here," she stuffed the leather strap into Lightning's month, "bite down on that, and try not to move, okay?"

Considering how stubborn Lightning could be, Fang didn't give her any time to object, instead she grabbed the end of the tree branch and with one hard pull, wrenched it out of her leg.

Lightning's whole body tensed, shaking so hard Fang had to hold her down. She screamed into the leather strap, her eyes watering, face marred with an expression of agony. Finally, she fell limp on the back, passing out.

"Probably for the best," Fang muttered. The wound was bleeding badly and Fang quickly ripped the bottom of her sari, using it to mop up the blood. Once the bleeding had slowed and she could see the wound more clearly, she applied the cream and set about stitching the gash. She had done this before, back in Oerba, although it had been a long time ago.

With the wound crudely but adequately stitched, Fang lifted Lightning's leg, wrapping the bandage around her thigh and over the wound. She hoped this would work, at least until they could get to Vanille or Hope for healing.

Now all she could do was wait and once the storm had passed, she could go looking for help.

* * *

"Fang…" Lightning groaned. She tried to sit up, immediately falling back down on the small cot.

Struggling to turn her head, she looked around the room. Fang was asleep, propped up against a wall beside the fireplace. Lightning noticed immediately that Fang had stripped down to her underwear, her sari laying on the ground beside her, covered in blood. She winced at the sight. A sudden jolt of pain caused her to look down at her leg. It was covered by a blood-stained bandage and she suddenly remembered.

"Sorry about the bandage job, I'm no medic."

Lightning startled slightly, looking up to see Fang staring back at her. Their eyes locked and Lightning quickly looked away. She wasn't used to seeing Fang in such a state of undress.

Fang pulled herself up off the floor, walking over to her and kneeling down beside the cot. "Glad you're awake, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine," That was a lie and judging by the chuckle it exacted from her companion, an unconvincing one at that, "Okay, I'm not fine, happy now?"

Fang shook her head, smiling slightly. "you know, I just pulled half a tree out of your leg, now maybe I should get started on that stick up your ass."

Lightning sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked up at Fang, who was smirking down at her. Although she would have loved to wipe that smug expression off her face, Fang had saved her life. "Look Fang," she whispered, averting her eyes. "Thanks for, um, you know."

"For what?" Fang chuckled.

It was clear Fang was planning to milk this moment for all it was worth.

Lightning sighed in defeat, "Thanks for saving my life and fixing up my leg."

"You my dear, are very welcome." Fang grinned for a moment but it suddenly dropped when she felt a harsh breeze hit her half naked body. She shivered, groaning loudly.

Lightning's eyes softened at the sight. Fang was only cold because of her, she felt a wave of guilt hit her. "Has the storm cleared?" she asked, slowly sitting up. Her head was still pounding, but with Fang's help she was able to rest against the wall behind her.

Fang sat on the cot next to her, leaning back. "No, it's still storming pretty badly, don't think it's too dangerous anymore, but in your condition, I wouldn't recommend we leave yet."

There was a comfortable silence that followed and Lightning suddenly became aware of her close proximity to a practically naked Fang. She fidgeted a little, moving slightly to her side and further away. She heard Fang chuckle next to her. She couldn't take being this close to Fang, not in her state of undress, her mind was slipping too far into the gutter.

"Relax, Light," Fang grinned, shaking her head in amusement, "anyone would think you'd never seen a naked woman before."

"You're not naked," Lightning replied without thinking. She sighed heavily when Fang laughed, slapping her own thigh.

"Well, I could be, if you like," Fang joked, enjoying the look of shock on her companion's face before another cold breeze made her shiver, "then again, maybe not."

Lightning shook her head, unamused by her antics, "Fang, can you stop flirting for five minutes, we need to figure out how to get some heat in here before you get hypothermia."

"Can think of one way to get some heat." Fang replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sweet mother of Etro! Do you ever stop!?"

Fang laughed. She had to admit that teasing Lightning was by far her favourite pass time, but this time her companion was right. The cold air was starting to feel like daggers against her skin. She rubbed her arms, trying to gain some heat from the friction, but it was no good, it wouldn't be long but the cold became hazardous.

"Okay, so got any ideas?" Fang asked.

Lightning scanned the room, there was a fire place but with the rain outside getting dry tinder would be problematic. She spotted the arm chair and side table in front of the fire. "There," she pointed, "smash those up and burn them, should last a few hours."

The furniture was smashed at in a matter of minutes and after casting a quick fire spell, the room began to feel more hospitable. Fang sat in front of the fire. Her legs crossed, she sighed contentedly, enjoying the new found warmth. She turned when she heard Lightning panting behind her, finding her sat on the edge of the cot, hand hovering over her leg.

"Easy there Light, don't overdo it." Fang said, jumping to her feet and over to the cot. She watched Lightning, her face shrinking to concentrate as she tried to summon the magic to heal her own wound. "You're too weak right now, save your energy."

Lightning grunted. Giving up on the wound, she stared lonely at the fire. She was cold and the fire was too far away. As if reading her mind, Fang stood, gently taking her by both arms and pulling her to her feet, she helped Lightning walk over to the fire, sitting her down in front of it.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours until Lightning asked the question she was dying to ask since they had made it to the safety of the shack. "Fang, why didn't you leave me back there? You could have been killed."

Fang shrugged her shoulders, "A few reasons."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Fang turned to face her, waiting for Lightning to do the same until they were sat facing each other.

"Remember what I said about your sister?" Lightning nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well that was true, I really do believe she'll wake up one day, and I didn't want to have to explain to her why I ran off and left her beloved sister to die."

Lightning nodded in understanding, but she could tell by the look in Fang's eyes there was more. "And the other reasons?"

Fang sighed, averting her eyes. "I'm not the type to leave a friend behind, Light."

"Friend?" Lightning had never heard Fang, or anyone else for that matter referred to her as a friend before. She was slightly shocked that anyone, especially someone like Fang would see her that way.

"Of course, we are friends, right?" Fang asked, still not meeting her eyes.

There was something almost sheepish in the way Fang asked the question, almost as if she was shy or embarrassed. Lightning could never imagine Fang being embarrassed about anything. The woman flirted with her almost constantly and completely without shame. Then she recalled all their late night talks, all the times Fang had joined her on watch and stayed, even though she was clearly exhausted. She remembered all the times Fang had attempted to comfort her when she was trying, without success, to hide her pain. Fang wasn't just talking about simple friendship, this, Lightning realised, meant far more.

"Fang, tell me…do you?"

Fang chuckled lightly. "Figured it out, hmm?"

Eyes widened in shock, she was right. "But why?" she asked, not believing what she heard. Why would anyone, particularly someone like Fang, care for her.

"Fishing are we?" Fang chuckled, finally meeting her eyes. "Lightning, have you seen yourself? I mean when I saw you, that first time, I was mesmerised."

Lightning held her breath, was Fang really saying this to her? It was unbelievable.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you're strong, beautiful, intelligent." Fang softened her voice. At first she was reluctant, almost embarrassed to speak her mind, but now she was past caring. After keeping this all inside, it felt good to finally confess her feelings. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the day we met. Woman…you drive me crazy."

A long and slightly uncomfortable silence followed her confession and Lightning had no idea how to respond. Her mind was racing, the words still sinking in. She wasn't going to deny it, she had thought about Fang. There had been nights when she had wondered what it would be like to be with her, to kiss her, but she hasn't allowed herself to dwell on the images. She had never for a moment believed that Fang would be interested in someone like her. Fang was vibrant, confident and incredibly beautiful, she could have anyone she wanted, man or woman. Lightning wasn't an idiot, she knew people found her attractive; back in Bodhum, she'd had her fair share of offers, but normally people would run a mile as soon as they spent more than five minutes in her company. She wasn't exactly the most sociable person.

She stared over at Fang, who was nervously worrying at her lower lip, obviously waiting for a response.

"Fang, we…this can't happen." Lightning felt her own heart break a little at the words. She immediately hated herself for saying them.

Fang lowed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Is it timing? Or me?"

"Timing," Lightning responded without hesitation, although she was slightly startled by her own honesty. "I need to stay focused, I need to save my sister."

A look of hope flashed in Fang's eyes and she smiled widely. Lightning felt her heart beat faster.

"So, you feel the same, about me?" Fang asked, still smiling at her.

Lightning nodded. She felt her face heat up and prayed it was the heat of the fire. She had never been attracted to anyone the way she was to Fang and this was all new to her. "Yes, but it doesn't change anything, we don't have the luxury of time."

It was true and they were all painfully aware that time was not on their side but now, knowing that Lightning felt the same for her, Fang was unwilling to simply back down. She knew their relationship was probably doomed from the start, but this may be her last chance, her last hope to be with the woman she had come to care for more than she ever thought possible. She leaned forward, gently placing her hand on Lightning's face and caressing her cheek with the tip of her fingers.

"We could die tomorrow Light, hell you could of died tonight," she whispered, watching as Lightning's eyes drifted shut at her touch. "I'm crazy about you, out of my mind crazy."

Lightning shivered when Fang's hand wandered down to her collarbone. Her control was slipping fast. She opened her eyes, meeting green ones, filled with desire. "Fang, we can't do this," she whispered, but couldn't bring herself to pull away from the gentle touch.

Fang ignored her words, leaning closer until their lips were inches apart. "We have tonight, let me love you, please."

Soft lips met and Lightning sighed into the kiss, moving her lips gently against her. She knew this was a bad idea. Given the situation, either one of them could be hurt or worse killed, and it would only end in pain. But she couldn't bring herself to stop, Fang's lips felt so good against her own, gently licking her lower lip. She sighed, opening her month and moaning when their tongues met. She had never kissed anyone like this before, it made her body tingle. She grabbed Fang's hair, pulling her closer and shivering when warm hands pushed up her top, caressing her lower back.

When she pulled back from the kiss, Fang kissed down her neck, nipping and licking her way to her collarbone. Lightning couldn't help but moan-

* * *

"Wow! Sis…Far too much info!" Serah shouted, laughing at her sister's blush.

"Right, yeh, sorry." Lightning replied, embarrassed.

Serah grinned up at her, "So what happened next? I mean after you two…ya know." She winked at her sister.

Despite her turbulent emotions, Lightning found a small smile gracing her lips. She turned her attention back to the crystal pillow that held the sleeping heroes.

"The next day, it all ended…"

* * *

"Hey Lightning," Fang shouted, wincing at the echo of Orphan's cradle. "Quick word before we go inside, yeh?"

Lightning nodded, following Fang over to the portal that led back to Gran pulse. The others stayed near the entrance, making idle conversation and checking their supply of potions.

Fang placed her hand on Lightning's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "Listen, about last night."

A small blush crept onto Lightning's face just thinking about the night of passion she had spent with Fang. They had made love for hours, gently expressing the feels neither of them had the courage to truly put into words.

"I'm glad we did that, I mean I don't regret a thing," Fang said, smiling slightly, although Lightning noticed sorrow behind her smile. "I…just need to tell you, before it's too late-"

"Nothing's going to happen Fang," Lightning replied quickly. She couldn't know that for sure, but she knew she would be damned if she let anything happen to Fang…not now.

"Please Lightning, I need to tell you," Fang pleaded, "You mean so much to me."

Without thinking, or caring that the others may be watching, Lightning pulled Fang into a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in her hair. Fang held her, arms tightly around her waist.

"Tell me after," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Fang's neck, "we are all making it through this Fang, together till the end."

Fang pulled back, resting their foreheads together, she whispered softly. "Together till the end."

She knew what would happen when they entered Orphan's cradle. The plan was set in stone and despite knowing that her plan would save everyone, give Lightning her life back, it still broke her heart that this would likely be the last kiss she would ever steal from the woman she had come to love with every fibre of her being.

* * *

"So, that was it. Fang and Vanille turned to crystal and we all woke up."

Serah wiped a tear from her own cheek. It killed her to hear that Lightning, her beloved sister, had finally fallen in love only to have it taken away by fate.

"I never got the chance to tell her how I felt, and I'll always regret that I didn't." Lightning stood, turning her back to the floating crystal tomb. It was far too painful to look at it for one more second.

"Tell her now." Serah said, pointing at cocoon with a sad smile. "Maybe she can hear you."

Lightning shook her head, sighing. "That's ridiculous, Serah."

"No it isn't," Serah replied, standing in front and turning her round by the shoulders, "When I was in crystal sleep, sometimes I could hear you guys."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, looking doubtfully at her sister. "Really?"

"Yup, just try it. It'll make you feel better."

Lightning looked up at the pillar. Maybe Serah was right, even if Fang couldn't hear her, she still wanted to say the words out loud. She stepped closer, eyes never leaving the crystal on the horizon. All her feeling for Fang bubbled to the surface, and she held her hand against her heart, speaking the world that flowed from within it.

"Fang, I should have told you, but I didn't and I'll always regret that you never knew how I felt about you," she took a deep breath, trying in vain to hold back tears. "You made me feel wanted, beautiful, like I deserved to be loved and I believed it…you made me believe it."

She heard Serah sobbing behind her, but ignored it. "I'll never forget that night with you, the love I felt, and I'll never forget you," With one last shaky breath, Lightning closed her eyes, softly muttering the words she longed to say. "I love you, Oerba Yun Fang, I always will."

With that Lightning broke into tears, once again falling to her knees. Serah was there, holding her tightly and watching as her sister broke under the weight of her own despair.

* * *

Deep within the layers of the floating crystal tomb, a voice echoed in the darkness.

"I love you too, Lightning…I'll be there soon."


End file.
